Hermione?
by SecretFallacy
Summary: Hermione had vowed to never speak of what happened during the holidays, now she must return to Hogwarts. She found out her past was all a lie, she is practically a different girl will Ron and Harry be able to get back the Hermione they know and love?
(Sorry for the Bad Summary - Anyways here it is, Enjoy! This is my FIRST fanfiction so please be kind and dont forget to favourite and reveiew! Also constructive critism is appreciated if you have any)

"Please don't do this agian! Leave me alone!" I screamed, I couldn't stop shaking. The man simply laughed, I could always hear him even though I had never been able to actually see him. I was lying on the ground in the dark in agony "WHY!?" The man in the shadows sneered at me "You did this to yourself."

I woke up screaming, relieved that I put a sound barrier on her room after countless nights of waking up screaming I had decided it would probably be for the best. Slowly I counted to ten, I was breathing in slowly trying to get my breath back. Looking at the digital clock, it was only 4:30am. Her parents wouldnt be up for another few hours, she remembered that she wouldn't have to be at kings cross for another few hours.

Softly I muttered to myself "I am a witch. I attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry located in Scotland. My name is Hermione."

Since the Holidays I had been falling apart, my parents refused to let me go back to Hogwarts. But with a bit of magic I managed to persuade them.

I climbed into the bathroom and sprayed cold water over my mass of frizzy hair. _(On my head for all you twisted lot)_ After about twenty minutes, I got out and dried myself off. Once dry I sat on the edge of the bath and examined my scars. Some of them I had gotten during the holidays, some of them during my dreams. Most of them were off me.

 _(Trigger warning)_

Sighing I took and razor blade and rinsed it under the tap, carefully scrawling hate on my left ankle. I let it bleed for a while, wincing at the sharp pain. I wrapped it in a bandage, making sure it was easy to hide. Harry and Ron wouldn't understand let alone be able to help. Ever since the holidays, I had just felt numb. So far this was the only way I could actually feel somthing.

 _(Okay your safe now..)_

I put on my dressing grown and propped myself infront of the mirror, in all I spent three hours changing my apperance. I transformed my mousy brown relatively frizzy hair into a long black mane. I needed a change in appearance, I was stick of being the same old Hermione. I placed a small spell on my hair to keep it in place and make it a bit more permanent.

Then I started on my clothes and makeup, I grabbed some contacts that my mother had gotten me to make my eyes look ice-blue instead of brown. I did some cat-eye eyeliner and finished it off with deep red lipstick. Staring into the mirror cautiously I smiled at the results, I looked nothing like the old hermione. I returned to my room and started to get dressed, I grabbed some black ripped leggings , black combat boots and a black tank top. I grabbed a small deep red leather jacket and shoved it on over the top.

Everything was packed inside my trunk, my parents had made sure there was pleanty of clothes although some of the clothes they packed werent exactly to my liking. Ontop of everything else was my school robes.

I was about to start looking for my prefects badge, but I realised I had sent it to harry at the start of the holidays. I was suprised when Dumbledore let me but I suppose he knew why, Harry was right Dumbledore seemed to always know everything. Looking into the mirror I smiled, this year would be **very** different. My parents didnt approve of my new look, especially when I told them I had gotten my nose and ears peirced. I suppose it was somthing to do with the fact they were dentists.

Sighing I checked the clock, it was quater to 10. I could hear my parents moving about downstairs. They must have woken up whilst I was getting ready. I used one more spell to hide my scars from my parents. I had been given permisson to use magic during the holidays, or at least to an extent because of what had happened.

I went downstairs to the kitchen pushing my trunk down the stairs infront of me, mumbling an apology when it hit the ground. I didnt have crookshanks anymore, he was killed. Down in the kitchen I smiled at my parents and gave them both a hug. I could see them raising their eyebrows at eachother as they took in my new look. But luckily they had decided to drop it.

My dad had managed to get my trunk into the car, I walked in seeing as I wasnt allowed to apparate, even though I was allowed to do magic. But my sixteenth birthday was only a few days away so I could wait.

I looked over the letters I had gotten during the holidays, from my 'friends'. Most of them were from Ron although there were quite a few from Harry and even Ginny and Luna. They were all pretty much the same kind of thing. 'Come to Harry's new house...Harry and Ginnys relationship...Ron asking me to come see him' and the most common one was ' why arent you writing to us'

At first I had wrote to them, congratulating Harry and Ginny, small talk and generally talking about hogwarts and the new school year. I folded up the letters and shoved them into my pocket. I would probably get rid of them later. It took around one hour to get to kings cross station, I said bye to my parents and my father loaded my trunk onto a trolley. Waving them goodbye as they drove off I headed to platform 9 and 3/4. Watching out for muggles I ran through the brick wall. I put my trunk with everyone elses making sure that it was locked.

I looked down the platform, walking down towards where my year was gathering smiling sadly to myself as people moved out of my way with wide uncertian eyes. I stopped infront of what I could only assume was the new golden-trio and waited for them to move. They stopped talking and looked at me with confusion, I wasnt sure if they knew it was me. They kept gaping at me. I didnt greet them, "Move."

And I waited.

They parted and as I passed Ron touched my shoulder. I turned round pointing my wand at him with narrow eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, if you dare touch me again. I will hurt you." Looking at his expression I smiled and moved away, smirking I hissed in his ear "Ickle Ronniekins" and walked away leaving them staring at me.

I heard him whisper to Harry "Is that Hermione?!"

So that was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and favourite it if you want to read more :) If you didnt like it, feel free to tell me why. Constructive critism is always appreciated. Also feel free to post ideas and theories down below

If I get *thinks* 2 reviews or 2 favs or one of each I will upload the second chapter later today or first thing tommorow. If not I will simply upload it a bit later, depending on how popular this is will depend on its upload schedule but if it isnt that popular I will upload one every four days if i can.


End file.
